muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Sing-Along!
'Sesame Street Sing-Along!' is a sequel to 1975's ''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along. This time, Ernie and Bert are driving a bus out to a farm owned by Bert's Uncle Louie. Along the way, as they stop to pick up the rest of the Sesame Street gang, they pass the time by singing songs. At the end of Side 1, the bus runs out of gas and Ernie and Bert had to stop at a gas station to fill it up. The album was then partially adapted into an episode of the show during season 14 (Episode 1808). Though the episode drops the premise of Ernie and Bert's bus ride, it features many of the songs performed on the album. Track listing Side One #Let's Sing a Song That Everybody Knows/The Bear Went Over the Mountain/The Eensy Weensy Spider/The Alphabet Song/George Washington Bridge - Ernie and Bert #Let's Go Driving - Gordon, Susan, Bert and Ernie #This Old Man - The Count and Everybody #Sing After Me - Big Bird and Everybody #Sesame Street Theme/The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and Everybody #Six Little Grouches - Oscar the Grouch and Everybody #Tongue Twister - Maria with Bob, Big Bird, Gordon and Everybody Side Two #Join Into the Game - Cookie Monster, Ernie, Maria, Grover, Mr. Hooper and Everybody #Bingo - The Honkers and Everybody #Take Me Out to the Ball Game - Mr. Hooper, Ernie and Everybody #I Got Me a Rooster - Susan, Bob, Big Bird, Ernie and Bert #Rubber Duckie/I Love Trash/Everyone Makes Mistakes - Ernie, Oscar, Big Bird and Everybody #Hush, Little Baby - Bob #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea - Grover and Everybody #The More That We're Together/Let's Sing a Song That Everybody Knows - Gordon, Susan, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Everybody Cast *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Loretta Long as Susan *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Roscoe Orman as Gordon *Frank Oz as Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jerry Nelson as The Count *Jim Henson as Ernie *...and introducing The Honkers Credits *Written and Produced by Jeffrey Moss *Musical director: Dave Conner *Recording engineers: Fred Christie, John Richards and Peter Mann *Editing and mixing engineer: Fred Christie *Musical arrangements by Dave Conner and Jeffrey Moss *Associate producer: Geri Van Rees *Project consultant: Sharon Lerner *Musical coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art director: Robert Pierce *Art director for the Muppets: Rick Wetzel *Cover Photography: John Barrett *Musicians: Dave Conner, Bob Cranshaw, Mel Davis, Danny Epstein, Wally Kane, Steve Little and Jim Mitchell Note *In 1993, Golden Music re-released this album with the title A Sesame Street Sing-Along, and a slightly altered track listing. The song "Six Little Grouches" was moved to Side 2, track 2. The songs "Join Into the Game" and "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" were removed. *This was the final album featuring Will Lee as Mr. Hooper. Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 5098 Image:SightSoundSSSingAlongCassette.jpg| Sight & Sound GNL-2204 Image:Golden1993SSSingAlongBTset.jpg| 1993 Golden Music 5336 International releases Image:SSSingAlongCD.jpg| Japan, 1991 Sony Records SRCS 5454 See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums